Her Dark Secret (TVD Fanfic)
by KAYKAY22PRINCESS
Summary: Hadley is Elena's and Jeremy's older sister. Hadley meets the Salvatore's brothers. When they find out who she is they will kept their secret from her, but little did they know she already knows. Her life will turn upside down when she meets her The Originals. And have a love interest in one of the Originals. But what happen if her ex is in way of choosing who's the one?
1. Prologue

~Prologue~  
Dear Dairy,

Death is apart of life. And looking back onto my life seems like a distant memory. I can't even imagine that I will never get those distant memories back. I never thought I will end up back where I stared. It all started were all of my demons came from; Mystic Falls, the place I was born, live half my life. It was a safe place for me till I discover all Mystic Falls secrets.

The Council, the history, and the supernatural; vampires. Vampires were the demons of hell that ever walked the earth. My parents are apart of the Council. They believe that vampires should die and be burn, stake, head cut off, and tortured for what they did to our history of founded fathers and sisters. But, Knowing the KNOWING is something that is a secret.

My life change were I finally believe that vampires exist, not only in Mystic Falls but everywhere in the world. That where I meet him Elijah Smith.  
Elijah was a handsome, intelligent, charming, sweet, cunning, secretive man. I meet him at a bookstore in England. I was staying in England on vacation. I was a seventeen years grad school girl whose going to college in the fall.

Meeting my first friend/crush was inspiring how we both clique together. We were the perfect couple. Each meeting we hang out together we usually read at the library,or the cafe. Old grams and grandpa couples thought we were one. They said "we make a beautiful couple. I was so embarrassed I blushed as he didn't correct them and smiled at me. My heart pounded fast as I was falling love with him.

Sadly I didn't saw the warnings in front of me. I was a simple teenager in the life of falling love with her first love. I remember the last hang out we did were we talked and laughed about personal things in our life and we share some interests in like; books, history of the Vikings, history of myths, and fairy tales. After we connect we made it official we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I was in cloud nine I didn't notice I was being watched by strangers who seems to follow me when I was alone. I knew something was amiss. But, never realizing a thing before it was too late.

That when I discover that mine and Elijah realationship was being hung by one big lie. He was a vampire who compelled me to falling in love with him. I know what all you think that I'm lying and saying you don't believe me. What I'm telling and writing to say to you that my heart was breaking into pieces. This was not suppose to happen.

I tried so hard to not fall in love because I was being in England for the summer. I was on a summer intern job working as a journalist. As I was knowing my life change turn to the worse. Elijah compelled me to forget him and the summer fling we had and he send me back home.

Little did he know when I figure he was a vampire I did research on vampires and I found a flower called vervain. And I drink vervain as I put in my water and drinks as I waited for Elijah to come inside my home to confront me about him, about everything about him. But he didn't he completed said nothing but using his eyes to compelled me to forget him, and that it was not love it was just a summer fling that I share with a stranger.

That's why I hate vampires. That why I am on the Council and a hunter to kill vampires. That when I discover what I'm capable of; fighting to protect the innocence of my love ones, my family and friends. My home town Mystic Falls.

My name is Hadley Bell Gilbert.


	2. Chapter 1:Vengeance

~Chapter 1 Vengeance~

Coming back from England with vengeance to kill any vampires who stand in my way be killed on sight. As I opened the front door of my home, my aunt Jenna was standing there as she came to welcome me. My aunt saw who it was and it was me. She ran and hugged me. I was shocked of how much she squeeze me to death with that hug as she cried in relief and sadness.

I didn't know what was going on till I saw my Uncle John who came out of the living room with my little brother Jeremy and Matt alongside with my sister Elena. I saw their faces and my siblings ran towards me as the hugged me to death.

I took a deep breath as I let go of them and frown.

"What's going on?" I asked confuse and worried.

Knowing my uncle that our family hated and a aunt who we loved was here with others of friends of my parents and my siblings friends. I should say I walked in of a party of some sort.

But did I notice everyone was wearing black.I gigged nervously and asked them again who died?

They didn't answer at first. Aunt Jenna looked at me and stare at me sadly in pain.

She gulp and said, "Haddy your parents are dead. They died in the car that went over the bridge a week ago."

I looked at Aunt Jenna and shook my head. No that can't not be. I couldn't look at my siblings in the eyes as the tried to get me to looked at them. My hands shook as I put in over my eyes and shook my head in denial.

"No." I said in disbelief and angry and horror.

I drop my purse on the ground that was hanging over my shoulder. Aunt Jenna reached out towards me to comfort me but I pulled back. My back of my legs hit the legs of the desk as I fall on to my butt on the wooden floor as I shook with tears coming down my face.

"How?" I whispered in shock.

Uncle John came and kneel down on my floor as he put his hand on my two shoulders.

"It was a accident. A tragedy. Elena was in the car with them as they went in the water but Elena made it out but they didn't." Uncle John said with teary eyes but with a cold stoned face.

Out of Elena and Jeremy I was the one who sees emotions in Uncle John. I looked in his eyes and saw them for myself. Rarely he cries, but for him to tell me that his brother and sister in law; my parents died under the water bridge.

I notice Elena cringed and was in tears as she shook horribly as she watch me in horror. I kinda understand why she was like that. She believed she did this, and kill our parents to save herself. I didn't know what I was feeling till I took Uncle John hands off my shoulders as I stand up and walk around my siblings and Aunt Jenna as I walked quietly up stairs to go to my room.

I was in a heavy wet tears that came down on my cheeks. I slam my bedroom door hard as I laughed hysterically. As I cried silently on my bed. What a wonderful way coming back home with a funeral on the day when you parents die on that same day you come back form England.

I will get my revenge who who did this on my parents. My first target is my little sis Elena. Knowing that I said that in a horrible state that I was in. My heart throb in revenge mode as I told myself to be patient and think this through.

...…...

Days past into weeks and they past into a month as I was in a state of mourning over my beloved parents. I let go of my hatred towards my sister and on to my training as I slam my fists into the hanging punch bag under our basement.

Uncle John knew I was in pain and took it out on the punch bag as I made my knuckles bleed. I told him about what I knew about vampires and vervain as he teach me of the remaining summer of Mystic Falls history, he told me everything.

Uncle John told me I will become a member on the Council to take my mother place as he took my dad place. But sadly Uncle John was telling me he has work to do so he left leaving me alone in the world of knowing vampires exist.

One day I was in a fit of boxing and jogging to fight with my mom's stakes and dad's throwing knifes I practice for however long till my sister junior year school started as my little bro started his soft more year.

I got better at throwing, and staking on dummies better. You can say I was a pro at it. I have muscles on my arms and legs as I did push ups and sit ups and bar sit ups as I got stronger and stronger.

While I did that in my free time I work at Mystic Grill as a bartender and a waitress. Before I left to England it was my previous job before when I was in school.

I was the assistant manager. I hired Matt for his school credit and him to pay the bills. His mom left and I knew she was a worthless mother towards him and his sister Vicky. As I wipe down the long island table I saw my sister and her friends came in with Matt and a new boy.

He was pretty cute and handsome as he was staring at Elena. So he must have a crush on my sister. Cute I mused myself as I saw them chatting.

I learned the new boy name is Stefan Salvatore. His uncle Zachary that lives at the old Salvatore boarding house. I never knew that Zach have nephews. Not that I heard off. As days turn into weeks I first meet Stefan when he talk with Elena to getting to know her and Bonnie Elena's best friend. Stefan was a nice guy but something was off his hands felt a little cold.

His eyes filled on with ancient agony as he moved and talk like the past century a person would talk like. Then I knew he was a vampire.

I kept my distant but watched carefully as Stefan talked and hangout with my sister and her friends. Knowing his intentions he mean no harm for now. But if he make one bite of a human I kill him.

As I worked my part time job to keep on my journal hobby I worked hard. When I came out of my room I went down stairs I saw a black harried hot man as he was talking to Stefan alone. They stop talking as they saw me coming down the stairs.

I smiled at them as I introduce to the black, blue eyes, and hot male.

"Hi my name is Hadley. I'm Elena and Jeremy older sister." I answer the unknown blue-eyed male question of who I was on his face.

He smiled charmingly and grab my hand and kiss the knuckles and smiled

"Hello Hadley my name is Damien Salvatore I'm Stefan older brother." He answer smirkily.

I knew that he was a vampire his hand and eyes were the same as Stefan's. I smiled secretly in mischief.

"Good to meet you Damien. Didn't know that Stefan has a older brother." I questioned towards them.

As they glare at each other. Damien smirk at Stefan as Stefan shook his head as Damien turn toward me as his eyes about to stare deep into mine as he about to move his lips he was interrupted when my Sister Elena and Caroline, and Bonnie's entrance into the living room.

Damien glared at everyone who enter and smiled sinsterly at me. I walked and pulled away from Damien as Damien hungry stare at me as I walked toward the entrance of the kitchen as my sister and her friends made dinner.

As I pulled a plate out and turn around Stefan came behind me.  
I gasp and jump. Stefan grab the plate that I let go with quick reflexes and handed toward me.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Stefan said apologetically.

"Don't worried about it. Nice reflexes." I said to him as he shrugged his shoulders as he said thanks.

Me and Stefan stare at each other as he clear his throat as he whisper  
"you ok?" He questioned me.

I nodded and saying I'm ok and Stefan nodded, and said goodbye as he left with his brother and Caroline. Bonnie left soon after that as I silently ate while Elena got ready for bed.

I put my empty dish into the sink and wash it as I put away. I think about Damien and he was super dangerous. I think about how I could kill him before he kills again as I remember a animal attack onto Vicky. Knowing that Stefan didn't do it. Don't asked me how? I just do. As I plan to confront him that i knew he was a vampire.

Then I will kill him. I smiled to myself as I would get my fist vampire kill it would be Damien Salvatore. I will get my revenge soon enough. As i put away the food and turn off the lights as locked the door and went upstairs into my bedroom to get changed and ready for bed.

As I did little did I knew someone was watching me a far of my open window. It was the smirking face of Damien Salvatore.

He smirk as he said quietly into the night sky.

"Soon."

He chucked as he walked on the sidewalk road into the darkness of the houses of the neighborhood.


	3. Chapter 2: Moonstone

**PLEASE READ: Reminder: I skip a lot of the beginning because it was all about Elena and her friends and the Salvatore's brothers. This story is about Hadley and how she fits in Mystic Falls and with her family, and her sister and brother and everyone else who got caught with the supernatural of drama by Katherine. No one knows that Hadley know about the vampires only except Damien which she told him. As she caught him to stake him, But she and Damien made a deal which you find out when you read this chapter and upcoming chapters. Hadley kept a low profile and watch as everything that happen. She will be involved with the Salvatore's brothers of trying to kill Katherine. Through all that time till now she helped the Lockwood's and she was working on her job and reading the journals of history of supernatural.**

**A/N: Don't own TVD. I just own Hadley. Please read the bottom as you finishing reading thanks!**

**...**

Chapter 2: Moonstone

As weeks pass bye quickly I learned that Aunt Jenna was sent to the hospital by Katherine when she compelled her as her spy at Elena and the Salvatore's brothers. Katherine she was a annoying bitch.

As I was helping of moving things of her house like her husband stuff. After I was done helping I have other matters to turn to. Damien Salvatore. The one that I hate but still have a small liking towards him. I guess he kinda reminds me of HIM.

Damien became a thorn to my side as I revealed my knowing to vampires as he was super surprise and made me a deal with me, as I was so ready on killing him, but I reconsider his deal as he knew that I was on council in secret. He keep my secret in exchange to not kill him.

I of course I agree it to it anyway because I don't want no one to figure out yet that I'm on the council. I will tell them when I'm ready that I'm am.

As I walked out of the Lockwood house. I walked towards my Honda GLX. I climbed in and went to shut the car door as Damien appeared in front of the car.

I jumped.

I sighed as he went to my driver's side and tap my window. I pull down the window as I looked at him in irritation.

"What do you want Damien?" I asked him while I clutch my driver's wheel.

Damien chucked at me as he folded his arms cross as he smirk at me.

"What's Wrong don't want to see me?" He tease me as he rolled his eyes at my irate tone.

I glare at him and bang my head to lay back on the car seat.

"Let me guess need a partner in crime? Why don't you asked Rick to help you instead of me?" I asked him in annoyance.

Rick was the new history teacher as Damien killed the old history teacher/coach. I don't care about the old history teacher's name. Never had him.

Damien smiled and then smirk as he lay his arms on the opening of the window seal.

"Rick is busy and I knew you were properly going home and train.

So how about not training, but hang out with me." He offered me, as he was grinning at me.

I shook my head."To do what exactly?"

"Drink with me." He said charmingly.

"What no way. I hate you!" I yelled out to him.

"No you don't you think I have a hot body and I know I look sexy." He whisper in my ear seductively.

I growl in angry at that comment.

"No I do not think you have a sexy body. You properly look like a old man with bad hygiene." I said smirking.

Damien laughed. He eyes glow and gleam into mischief.

"Is that so?" He question me as he reach his arm into my window and grab my Keys in my ignition. As he took the keys out the ignition, and put it in his pocket.

"Damien give back my keys you jerk!"

I scream at him.

He just smirked again at me and walked around and went straight into the direction of the Grill.

I rolled up my window and grab my purse and press the button of locking my car. As I closed my door. I followed behind Damien as he skipping on knowing that I was following him.

Damien and I was drinking shots of whiskey and beer and something else I forget. As we were talking about his doom failed failure of Katherine not in the tomb and all. All about the drama of Katherine and with the between the Salvatore brothers.

And her coming to Mystic Falls and pretend to be Elena and trying to get the moonstone. Damien was so proud of himself on killing the werewolf of Tyler's uncle Mason Lockwood. He was Katherine lover. And about Elena's birth mother Isobel coming to want the Gilbert invention. Her uncle

John had been involved in the plan and to kill all vampires. John told her to stay of harms way and be safe. That what she did till she told Damien about her knowing mostly about him and his brother and Katherine.

When she heard that Katherine cut off uncle John finger as Elena find him. He was sent to the hospital. After Stefan convincing John to leave Mystic Falls.

Now that the Salvatore's brothers have the moon stone that they got from the well that was infected by vervain.

Stefan had to drink the blood of Elena's. Now we were waiting for Katherine's move to knowing Damien killed Mason and that they have the moonstone.

"You know I don't understand that you won't tell no one to know that your on the council and know about vampires." Damien thought aloud as he stare at me.

I just looked at him. Knowing what he said to me. I still not going let my family and friends know that I know about the vampires and werewolves and about other supernatural things like doppelgängers.

"We'll you know why. It is a surprise, and don't you tell anyone." I warned Damien.

He just shrugged and wave his hand at me of waving me off. I glare at him and grab another shot as Rick came by and sat next to Damien.

"Hey Rick I thought you were grading papers and all." He asked Rick as he was looking at him.

"I was, and now I'm done." Rick said.

I ignore there blabbing and I reached into Damien's pocket and took out my keys with quick reflexes as Damien wasn't looking.

I grab my purse and left them at the bar as they were to engross by auguring at each other.

I walked out of the grill, and went towards my abandoned car. As I use my keys to put in the lock as my shoulder got turn, and I was pushed hard against my car door.

It was Isobel. Elena's birth mother.

"Hello, Hadley. It's good to finally meet you." She said, coldly at me.

I rubbed my shoulder as the pain went away. "What do you want Isobel?"

"I want to know where the moonstone is?" She questioned me.

I glance away. "What moonstone?"

She glare at me. "Don't act like you don't know anything. I know you know where it is."

"Maybe I do, or maybe I don't." I tease her. She clutch my arm and twisted it as I hear a crack of bone breaking.

"Now tell me where it is?" She threaten me as she was breaking my arm.

I shook in anger as I was not willing to tell her where the moonstone was at.

I sighed. All well Damien is going to kill me when he finds out if he finds out.

"The Salvatore's brothers has it. I do not know where they put it at." Isobel let go of my arm as the bone breaking stop.

"Thank you for your help." She smile sinisterly at me. As she walked away in a flash as I fell down on the ground. I thought of what I just did.

Shit.

...…

When Damien find me he yelled at me as he said that Katherine find the Moonstone by pretending to be Elena as she escaping with the moonstone. I just told Damien I was sorry because I met Isobel and told him what happen. He went berserk and left to go plan to get back the moonstone.

I was in my bedroom when everyone like Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan, and Caroline was at the Salvatore boarding house with Damien. Elena was being watch by Rick. Damien told Rick to watch Elena as not letting her know about killing Katherine at the upcoming part the Masquerade. Which was tomorrow.

I climbed out of my bed and got dressed as I step down stairs and saw Elena and Rick talking. Rick saw me and ask me where I was going.

"Going to the Grill." I said to him as Elena rushed to tell me to stay with her. I laughed and said no to and left really quickly.

So I lied. I wasn't going to the grill I was driving my car towards the Salvatore boarding house.

As I walked towards the door and open it uninvited as I walk towards the talking in the living room.

"So were going to kill Katherine at the Masquerade and get the moonstone?" Bonnie questioned Damien.

Bonnie saw Stefan nodded. As Jeremy and Caroline listened as Stefan and Damien talk about the plan. I surprising them by entering by interrupt them.

"So, where do I come in?" I said smirking.

The looks I got from everyone except Damien. Everyone, but Damien had shock looks at each other as they come up with a lie saying to me what are you talking about?

Before Stefan and Damien walked towards me. I raise my hands up and said "Damien I think you should tell them that I know about everything." I said to him. Damien nodded and sighed as he looked at everyone.

"Hadley knows about the vampires and us and everything that happen." He said not caring he made a huge secret of knowing that I knew about there secret club.

"What!?" They screamed at Damien.

"It's not his choice of telling you that I knew about everything that happen in this town." I told them as I sat down on the couch looking at them.

They nodded agreeing with me.

"So what should I do?" I asked them.

Damien smirk like he had a wonderful evil plan of involving me into killing Katherine.

**To be continue: :)**

**...…...**

**A/N: Vote, Share, Comment! **

**Comment/Vote on whose going to be the one who ends of with Hadley?**

**~Elijah~**

**~Damien~**

**~Klaus~**

**~other~**

**Ps: I know I spell Damien name the wrong way. It's suppose to be Damon but I like the other Damien better. So if you criticize me about the name difference stop it pronounce the same way.**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Vote and pick who you want Hadley to end up with.**


	4. Chapter 3:Katherine

**A/N: Thanks for the Reading! Please vote! :) This story is copyright no stealing!**

**Previously on last chapter (ending):** When Damien find me he yelled at me as he said that Katherine find the Moonstone by pretending to be Elena as she escaping with the moonstone. I just told Damien I was sorry because I met Isobel and told him what happen. He went berserk and left to go plan to get back the moonstone.

I was in my bedroom when everyone like Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan, and Caroline was at the Salvatore boarding house with Damien. Elena was being watch by Rick. Damien told Rick to watch Elena as not letting her know about killing Katherine at the upcoming part the Masquerade. Which was tomorrow.

I climbed out of my bed and got dressed as I step down stairs and saw Elena and Rick talking. Rick saw me and ask me where I was going.

"Going to the Grill." I said to him as Elena rushed to tell me to stay with her. I laughed and said no to and left really quickly.

So I lied. I wasn't going to the grill I was driving my car towards the Salvatore boarding house.

As I walked towards the door and open it uninvited as I walk towards the talking in the living room.

"So were going to kill Katherine at the Masquerade and get the moonstone?" Bonnie questioned Damien.

Bonnie saw Stefan nodded. As Jeremy and Caroline listened as Stefan and Damien talk about the plan. I surprising them by entering by interrupt them.

"So, where do I come in?" I said smirking.

The looks I got from everyone except Damien. Everyone, but Damien had shock looks at each other as they come up with a lie saying to me what are you talking about?

Before Stefan and Damien walked towards me. I raise my hands up and said "Damien I think you should tell them that I know about everything." I said to him. Damien nodded and sighed as he looked at everyone.

"Hadley knows about the vampires and us and everything that happen." He said not caring he made a huge secret of knowing that I knew about there secret club.

"What!?" They screamed at Damien.

"It's not his choice of telling you that I knew about everything that happen in this town." I told them as I sat down on the couch looking at them.

They nodded agreeing with me.

"So what should I do?" I asked them.

Damien smirk like he had a wonderful evil plan of involving me into killing Katherine.

**~Chapter 3: Katherine~**

After all the planning, and me explaining to everyone except Elena about my secret. They were all cool with that. I left the Salvatore boarding manor when everyone left, and went outside heading towards my car. When I opened my car door as I was hearing footsteps coming from behind me.

I turned around inspecting the Salvatore's brothers or my baby brother Jeremy, but knowing my bad luck it wasn't them at all. I gasp as I was seeing Elena in front of me.

"Elena?"

Elena smirked. "Wrong girl." Then I lost my vision. I see was in all blackness.

... ...

With a gasp, I woke up from my nightmare. I didn't know what happen after I blank out. I check around my surroundings. I saw that I was in a plain room with a window that is nailed shut. I slip off the bed and ran towards the door. The door was unlocked. I opened the door and quietly walked into a hallway that leaves the end of a down staircase.

I tip toe downstairs as I watch where I was going down. I hear someone talking on the phone. I peak when I turned my head around the wall to a open living room were I could see a Elena's a look alike, miss Katherine Pierce aka Miss Katerina Petrova.

Katherine yelled on the phone as she shut it and sat down looking quite irate.

I gulp, and quietly walked towards the other hallway that leads up to another open room. As I was leading towards the wall the floor made a squeak sound.

I swear. Then with a whoosh sound behind me. I turned around when I hand clutch my shoulder hard as I shriek aloud alarming the person that had me. The look on my face scream shock and fear as I stare hard at Katherine.

"We'll look at here you're awake, finally." She said to me. "I didn't expect you to be this somewhat pretty." She mused at me.

I scoffed. "What so you what Katherine? And why did you kid-nape me?"

"I took you because I want you out of the way." She answered me.

I humped in frustration. "In why is that you need me to be out of you way?" I asked her in my bitchy voice.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Please. Afraid of you. No way. I just want you to be my bait for me." Katherine said as she grab my throat tightly.

I cough and choke. "Damien and the others will notice I'm gone."

"I know." She whispered in my ear.

"Bait for what?" I asked.

"Bait? Bait as in a distraction." She smirked as she let go of my throat.

"You understand?" She growled at me.

I nodded while I was rubbing my throat.

She smiled sinisterly at me as she walked towards the door and open in my direction.

"Go on. It looks like we will meet each other at the masquerade party tomorrow."

"What about me being bait?" I question her.

She looked at me. She just said,"You're the bait as in my insurance."

I got up from my sitting from the floor. And walked over towards the open door. I check outside and looked where I was at. I was near away from the school. I step out and turned to look at Katherine.

"Why didn't you just kill me? What is you plan for me?"

She shrugged and closed the door in my face. "That was rude." I mutter.

And walked towards the road that leads to the school. It was nighttime in between midnight. I rubbed my arms as the cold wind blow me in the face. I stupidly forgot my jacket as I remember I left it at the boarding house.

I sighed. I looked up at the sky praying that no one will get hurt except for Katherine. Knowing that I was bait meaning she knows I not going to say anything about what happen with me with Katherine.

I finally made it at my house and reached into my pocket for my key as I opened the door and saw darkness cover my eyes. I quietly shut the door.

I went up stairs and opened my bedroom door and got in. I closed the door and walked over to my bed and bounce in my bed and fell asleep.

**To be continue:**

**...**

**~Thanks for reading. Sorry if the chapter short. The next chapter focus on the masquerade. Elena will find out that Hadley knows about everything. Elena will be quite upset, and mad at her.**

**~ And I can't wait for the chapter of the reunion. Hadley will meet Elijah. How will she reacted? Keep voting and comment of what you think.**

**Ps: vote on whose Hadley will end of with?**

**~Elijah~**

**~Klaus~**

**~Damien~**

**~other~**


	5. Chapter 4: The Masquerade Ball

**A/N: There is a part of Rated M but not do bad. I hope you like the chapter. Please vote!**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter 4: The Masquerade Ball

Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, and Caroline plan to kill Katherine at the Lockwoods' masquerade ball. While I was getting ready to do as Damien said. He also said to me to take a shower.

God I hate him. I was brushing my wet hair as I heard my cell phone rang. I opened the cell phone, and answer it.

"Hey Bonnie. I be there in 10."

"Ok see ya in 10," Bonnie said.

I hanged up the cell phone. I knew that if i back off from the plan, Damien is going to kill me. I grabbed my purse and left my room.

I saw Elena sitting on the couch. "Where are you going?" Elena asked me.

"Meeting up with Bonnie, and Caroline. What to come?"

Elena frown at me.

"I can't. Go have fun."

"Ok bye."

I looked at Ric which he was reading a history book as he have a view to eye on Elena.

I opened the front door and walked towards my car. I got in and drive towards Caroline house. I parked my car in the drive way. I got out, and walked towards the door, and knocked.

Caroline came to open the door for me.

"Hey you made it," Caroline said.

"Yeah, so getting ready to pick our outfits?" I asks her.

She smiled, and grab my arm as she closed the front door. We went to Caroline's room as I saw Bonnie already in her outfit.

Bonnie looked at me.  
"Let's get you ready."

I left with Caroline as we stand in place waiting for Katherine. I left Caroline were she is, and went to the punch table. I got a cup of punch as I saw the Salvatore's brothers made it.

Then by minutes past by Katherine made her appearance. I clutched my drink in the hand as I made away from Katherine's view from me. I went to the balcony as I saw the night sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A deep masculine voice asked me.

I turn around and saw a man wearing a expensive black suit. He was also wear a black mask that hides his gorgeous, golden, brown eyes. The black-haired, hot stranger smile at me waiting for me to replied.

I smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry who are you?" I asks him. He walked towards me a little closer.

"My name is Kaiden Princeton. What's yours beautiful?"

"Hadley. Hadley Gilbert."

"Hadley. What a pretty name," he said with his accent.

"We'll I better to head inside." I chucked nervously at him.

He smirked at me and grab my hand. "Don't go, yet. Dance with me."

"What?"

"Dance with me," he said while he was grinning at me.

I sighed knowing he won. I let him take my arm as we went on the dance floor to dance chest to chest.

"So I never saw you around here. Are you new, here?"

"Yes I new here. I'm a friend of Mrs. Lockwood."

I looked over his shoulder as I saw Katherine with Caroline go up the stairs.

"We'll it's nice to me you, but I have to go." As I let go of his hand his arm tighten around my waist.

He smirked as he looked me in the eyes, and said,"stay." He said firmly.

My body froze as my feet didn't move at all.

"Vampire."I said in shock as I looked at Kaiden.

He grin at me as he carried me bridal style as we went outside of the Lockwood's ball.

I'm try to struggle in his arms, but couldn't I was literally frozen his his cold, but warm arms. I growl in frustration as Kaiden just laughed at me.

"What do you want from me?! And how can you compel me. I'm wearing vervain."

"Are you now?" He taunted me.

"Yes I'm am."

As I looked at to see my vervain necklace around my neck. I stare at my chest as I couldn't breathe. It wasn't there.

"You stole it." I accuses him.

He just walked near his black expensive car. He opened the back car door and throw me inside the car. I groan as I hit my head on the window. He chucked as he went inside with me as he shut the door.

I yelled, but he just stare at me while laughing as I tried to yelled for help. As I exhausts myself he waits for me to calm down.

"Are you done?" He said tease me.

I just stare at him in annoyance.

"No I am not. Let me go."

I was so annoyed with him I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't know whatever to be scared or not?

~(Rated M)~  
Kaiden stroke my cheek as his other hand went around my waist as he push me into his chest. I was in his lap. His mouth went onto mine long, hard, fast stokes of his tongue in my mouth. I tried to struggle to get him off me, but couldn't.

His stroking of his hand went down to my end of my dress as he raise it up to my hips. My body shivered in delight of his fingers stroke my inner thighs. I groan in pleasure. My wanting for this vampire was growing strong. I gasp as his pointed finger went inside my panties as he thrust his finger inside of my folds.

I moan and thrash in overwhelming pleasure. Soon my dress was over my head as I was only in my bra and panties. Kaiden raised his downwards mouth to my thigh as he bite my inner artery. I scream in agony and pleasure.

Then I blank out. ~(End of Rated M)~

"What happen?"

"You fainted. Only for a minute." He smirked at me.

"It's seem like you couldn't handle my sexual advances," he said.

I glare at him as I move to reach my dress that was laying on the driver's wheel. I put the dress over my head as I saw his eyes roamed my body. His golden eyes gleam with lust and want.

I push his chest to let him no to get me off his lap. He grabbed my hips and moved me next to him on the back seat.

"We'll I have never taste something so delicious. You blood is best I've eve tasted." He said lustfully.

"Good to know," I sarcastically said to him.

He rubbed his neck. "We should do this again," he said offering. He grin sinister at me.

"Not gonna happen. If you so much touch or kiss me I will stake you so hard you will bleed to death," I threaten him.

He face held amusement as he watch me threatening him.

"Very we'll. Maybe not now, but sometime into the future."

He grab my wrist and turned it to the my back of my palm, and kiss it. I shivered.

"Till we meet again, Miss Gilbert."

I ran to the other side door and opened it and shut it with a loud bang noise. I walked back towards the party as I looked back and saw that Kaiden and his car was long gone.

I couldn't believe I did that with a vampire no less. I turned back to the party as I saw Bonnie and Elena on the floor outside on the grass.

"Oh my god, Elena. What happen?,"I asked Bonnie.

Bonnie was holding Elena's hands as she was muttering in Latin. Elena's wounds healed up as Bonnie was done muttering. Bonnie looked at Elena.

"Are you ok?

"I'm fine. Thanks Bonnie." I looked at Bonnie and then to Elena.

"What happen to Elena?"  
Bonnie then finally saw me.

"Katherine had a witch name Lucy to linked her and Elena. And that Lucy has the moonstone."

"Ok, but were is Katherine? Is she dead?" Bonnie grab Elena's hand to pull her up as Jeremy came down walking towards us.

"Elena are you ok?" Jeremy asked her.

"I'm fine. Thanks Jer."

"Alright I'm gonna check with the Salvatore's brothers and our miss Pierce."

I walked forward as Bonnie came with me. Elena and Jeremy stayed behind. I can see Elena was confused and then realize I knew what was going on.

As we reach the stairs and the room. Katherine was near Stefan as she was touching his face.

"Katherine you can go now the spell has wear off." A African American said to Katherine as she stand next to me.

"Finally." Katherine walked towards the girl as she said,"Lucy the moonstone."

"This is the last thing i do for you. Is our all are favors are done." Lucy stare at Katherine.

"Fine it's done. Just give me the moonstone." Lucy handed the moonstone as Katherine touched it with her hand as she twitched and fell as she gasping with uneven breathing.

"What have you done?" She angry said to Lucy.

"You shouldn't brought a Bennett witch here. Goodbye Katherine." She looked at Bonnie.

"I'm sorry I was involved with this. Goodbye cousin." As she left in a flash. Meaning she ran out.

"We'll I guess we put Katherine in her misery," Damien said. "I know a place were she belongs."

"This isn't over" Katherine mutter as she finally collapse. Damien picked her up as he flash out with Stefan. Bonnie left with Jeremy as I walked out with Elena to her car.

"So you know about everything. I'm assuming Katherine, the Salvatore's brothers as they are vampires." Elena asked me.

I nodded 'yes' to her as she opens her car lock and then she turn to me as she screamed.

"Hadley, look out!" As I turn around as I saw a mask stranger. He grab my neck and put a unknown substance on the napkin. He put it on my nose. I then only saw blackness. The only thing I hear was Elena fainted voice.

**To Be Continue:**

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading! Please don't forget to vote! And don't forget to vote who ends up with Hadley! Just vote on my wall and just write(type) down on my wall. It's the four names that I posted down.**

**Here it is the four names:**

**~Elijah~  
~Kaiden~  
~Klaus~  
~Damien~**


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Elijah

**A/N: Hey sorry for the wait. I been a little busy planning upcoming chapters and having some family issues. Drama. Who can lived without it?LOL.**

**Anyway here is one of my favorites parts of TVD is meeting Elijah. **

**In case some of you forgot Hadley knows Elijah so it's going to be a shock of seeing him. Knowing Hadley she will have her life upside down. There's going to be some cussing, slapping. Don't forget to vote and Comment!:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TVD or The Originals Characters! I only own Hadley, Kaiden Princeton.**

I walked out with Elena to her car.

"So you know about everything. I'm assuming Katherine, the Salvatore's brothers as they are vampires." Elena asked me. I nodded 'yes' to her as she opens her car lock and then she turn to me as she screamed.

"Hadley, look out!" As I turn around I saw a mask stranger that put a napkin on my nose. I black out. The only thing I hear was Elena fainted voice.

Chapter 5: Meeting Elijah

"Hadley get up time for school." I hear my mom calling me from downstairs. I got up and walked over to my closet my last year of high school. I pick a blue t shirt with a corset on the back. Then I choose a black gothic shirt. I applied makeup on my face as I was finished. I grab my black dazzled jacket and my silver heels flats I went to the bathroom and saw Elena inside brushing her hair.

"So are you excited for freshman year?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm kinda afraid."She nervously mutter, looking at herself at the bathroom mirror.

"Don't worry it will be over quickly in your freshman year. I know my year of freshman was. Anyway scoot over." I grab my curling iron and did my hair. Elena and I finished our hair. We went downstairs as we saw our parents giggling and drinking coffee.

"Did you save some for us?"

"Yes we did Hadley." Dad looked up from his coffee cup.

"Elena that a pretty outfit."Our mother Miranda said smiling at Elena.

I rolled my eyes at them.

Dad laughed as he pulled me into a hug.

"You look beautiful Hadley. But Im not so keen on the outfit. Wear you jacket over that shirt."He said scolding at me.

"Dad please this is senior year. I'm almost 18 give it a rest. Pick on Elena."

I grab a coffee cup and pull some coffee as i took it black. I sip and I saw the time.

"Shit we got 13 minutes left. Come on Elena we need to go."

As me and Elena left the kitchen we opened the front door and went to my Porsche car. I opened my door as I got in, Elena went in beside me.

"Alright, got everything?"I asked her.

"Yes."

"Ok."

I pulled out of the drives way as we saw our parents smiling waving at us.

We then saw them as they fade away as we drove farther away from them.

Then I hear Elena's voice.

"Hadley.. Hadley wake up!"

I turn towards to looked at Elena beside me, but saw nothing then blackness everywhere.

I awoke up as I saw Elena worried face as she looked down at me.

"Are you ok? You got a pretty bad wound on your head." She said as she lay a hand on my head near the wound.

"I'm ok. What happen? Where are we?" I asked her.

I saw that I was laying sitting up on a dirty old couch in a room of cover wooden up windows. I heard movement from behind me.

I turn and saw a guy smirking at me.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?!"

The stranger smirking guy looked at us then at me closely.

"My name is Trevor, doppelgelicious's sister."

My eyes wind up in fear as he said the word doppelgänger well almost. I grab Elena's hand as I pulled her up on her feet with me as we saw a women who was walking towards the man name Trevor. I saw the women talking to Trevor in hushed whisper voices.

"Hey, what's going on here? Who are you? What do you want from us?" I yelled at them. My yelling at them got their attention.

They stop their whispering and then they looked at me. Trevor made his eyebrow go up in question at me, while the women just looked at me in awed wonder.

"She certainly have her attitude and her eyes. It's a miracle that she is alive!" The women said to Trevor.

"So what? It's like not she the same person. I mean come on Cassia knows us, but she doesn't. She is NOT her."

"I know-"

I cut her off. "Hey what are you talking about?"

Trevor looked at me. Then back to the unknown women. "Are you sure he got the message?"

"Yes one of his goons send the message to him."

"Who's him?" Elena piqued up.

"He is your worst nightmare. He's one of the Originals." Trevor spoke to us.

"The Originals? Whose that?" Elena asked them. I looked at Trevor and his women companion. I waited to listen to them to start to talk.

"The Originals are the oldest first vampires in exist. Elijah is one of them."

"Elijah? What does he want from me? You said that the curse was for me to die in order-" I talked over Elena.

"You talked to them? Who are you!" I glare at Elena then to the women.

"My name is Rose. As I was explaining to your sister she and you are going to Elijah in exchange for our surrender apology. He's coming soon to get you." Rose said to me as she and Trevor left us as they walked out of the room.

Me and Elena sat down as we quietly glare at each at the other. Then Elena gasp a little as she pulled a piece of paper behind her.

The paper she was holding as she opened it and it says: 'Don't worried. Stefan and Damien are coming for you. -Bonnie'

Elena sighed in relief as she hurried to put the note inside her jean pocket.

I then saw Trevor rushing coming on the room looking frantic scared.

"He's going to kill me. He not going to pardon me. We need to leave now!" Trevor screamed out to Rose. He was looking at the other side of the room looking at the wall as he shivered in fear. I saw Rose calming him down. Then we saw Trevor face.

"He's here! We need to go!" He grab Rose's hand. She nodded 'no' as she put her hand on his shoulder. She left to go meet this Elijah. It was kinda funny when this Elijah is the same name as my ex. Shit. Can he be the same person? No it can't be. I know that he's a vampire. But a Original? That just scary. Was I only being manipulate by him to get to my sister. By using Me? I shivered in agony as I thought of him saying he love me and how he kiss me or he made love to me for my first time.

Then I saw Rose walking with a dark harried handsome tall man. Then I saw his face I gasped in shock and fear. Then Elijah stop walking then he rush in with his vampire speed towards Elena.

He sniff her."Its impossible. Human. hello there." He smiled at her.

Elena fidget in fear as she stare at him.

Then Elijah then saw me. He frozen in shock. "Hadley." He whisper in awed then fear. I shook my head in denial as I was stare at his face. Elijah walked near me as he grab my hand and put his other under my chin. I slapped his hand on me as I hissed at him.

"Don't touch me. Let me and Elena go." I glare at him. I fell onto the couch as I have tears running down my face.

Elijah kneel down on his knees as he use his hand to wipe my tears.

"Hadley, I'm sorry. This have to happen. I know that your angry at me, but you need to understand that it's for your protection."

"Protection! Elijah you lied to me and you manipulate me and that's not all yo-."

I was cut off when Elijah's mouth crash into mine stopping me from talking. His lips was smooth against mine as his tongue lick across my bottom lip asking permission. I let him in as I kiss hard as my hands got tangled up in his hair as I grab the back of his neck pushing him near me as my body spasming in pleasure as his hands cover my back and my neck. I then hear Elena's voice calling me back to the present. I stop kissing and moulding Elijah as I move away from his perfect body. Oh god. I'm still attracted to him. Elijah sighed and then he stare at me. His eyes filled in sorrow and lust as he stand up and straighten his suit jacket. He the turn to Rose and Trevor.

"Back to business. You betray me Trevor you suppose to watch and get Katrina."

"I'm sorry Elijah I misplace my loyalty to you. Forgive me."

Elijah then move his head to the side processing his apology. He then step closer to him.

"You did what you did and Rose help you because your like family I forgive you on that, but..."

Elijah was in front of Trevor.

"I forgive you."

"Thank you. I'm sorry-."

He didn't finished till he knocked his head off clean as Trevor's headless body fell as Rose scream and almost ran toward him.

"You free Rose your forgiven let it go." He said as he turn towards Elena and me. He lift up his hand as a come with me. "Let's go." As he waked towards me knowing I will not willing go with him as he grab my arm Elena speak out to him about the moonstone.

Elijah rushed over to Elena as he have his arm around my waist.

"What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know where it is, but only if you let me and Hadley go."

"Are you negotiating with me." He said amuse.

I struggle in his arm as I was trying to free myself from his grasp.

"You not to negotiate with me it's not gonna to work. But.." He then rip Elena necklace off. "What vervain doing around you neck as he tried the first time to compel her. He threw her necklace on the floor. He grasp her chin and stare into her eyes.

"Where is the moonstone?" He question Elena. Elena eyes was diluted as she answer robotically.

"Its under the church ruins."

"What's it doing under there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"Katerina of course." He exclaimed of saying Katherine name that it made all sense. He let go of her chin as he grab Elena's elbow as he walked out of the room with Rose following behind him.

Then Elijah yelled at Rose.

"Who's in the house." He threw Elena to Rose. Rose hold on Elena arms as they were looking for the intruder inside the house.

"No one that I know about." She swears as she answer Elijah question. Then I hear a swish near me as I saw Rose disappeared. I hear a voice saying 'here' 'no' 'up here' confusing me and Elijah as he was trying to figure out who it was and where they were at. Then Elena was gone also as I was the only one in Elijah arms as he tighten his grip on me.

He did with one arm to brake a flag pole off in half as his other arm was holding my waist. He was in tense tension waiting for battle.

"Excuse me, on the count of three I want the girl if not i will kill you where you stand." He threaten them as he waits for Elena and the others as to wait for Stefan, and Damien to come out. But only Elena came out as Elijah say Two as Elena said,"Wait please don't harm Them. I go with you." Elijah let go of me as he race up to Elena.

"What are you playing at?" He angrily said. Then Elena had a vervain bomb as she flash the bomb in Elijah's face. Damien and Stefan rush toward Elijah as he was holding his face in pain. He then was push against the wall as Damien was holding the broken flag pole shoved in Elijah's chest. Elijah let go of his last breath as his eyes stare directly at me as he desiccate with black vines covering his body and face. I gasp in shock as I saw Elena hugging Stefan. Damien came towards me as I turn to see Elijah's dead body. I then saw Damien hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok Hadley?" I nodded my head 'yes' as I saw Damien left to go staring at Elena as she looked back at Damien. I saw his face in frustration pain. Then I knew officially Damien was in love with Elena.

"Come let's get out of here." Stefan said as he let Elena in front of him as they went upstairs to go outside to his car. Damien stare at me and then I ignore his stare as I walked up stairs.

Damien's stare was looking at the back of my head when I was walking outside of the cover wooden house. Stefan and Elena were already in the car waiting for us. Then Damien climb into the back seat as he left the door open for me. I climbed in next to him as Stefan started the car as we went back home to Mystic Falls.

Little did we knew that we were already home Elijah woke up with a angry expression as he took the broke flag pole out of his chest.

He then was outside looking around as he saw car tracks in his line of vision. He smirked knowing that he have a direction of where to follow them. He then smiled loosely at the thought of Hadley then he zoom with his vampire speed of the left tire marks on the road.

**To be continue:**

**A/N: Thank you for waiting so patiently for the next chapter! Don't forget to comment and vote and not only vote the chapter, but vote for who ends up with Hadley.**

**~Elijah~**

**~Damien~**

**~Kaiden~**

**~Klaus~**

**Comment to vote on my wall or just comment me! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Bundle Of Feelings

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I did when I wrote it. :)**

Chapter 6: Bundle of Feelings

Dear Dairy,

Knowing that Elijah is part of the whole doppelgänger situation of him being a Original vampire was very painful to me. I can't never believe that Elijah didn't go through of killing me to get to Elena. I knew he didn't know that I was her sister his face expression and his eyes told me. Knowing that Elijah was dead brought years of love, pain to my watery eyes. He was my first true love that I ever felted with him. I knew that going through my heart was a great deal for me. Boyfriends in the past didn't treat me right. I couldn't believe my luck that meeting a handsome, intelligent, kind man was Interest in me. I had to let go of this feelings before it suffocate me.

Now that Stefan and Damien save me and Elena from Rose and Trevor to Elijah I had a very exhausted day. Elena's with Stefan at the Salvatore's boarding house. I'm at home writing in my diary cuddled in my bed. Mourning of Elijah.

Now that everything was alright for now that we have to protect Elena from vampires and werewolf's to get to her to break the sun and moon curse. But something isn't right. I have this bad feeling something bad is coming. Something dangerous and terrifying is already here.

I hope I'm wrong. If I'm not then we all need to be ready for this danger.

~Hadley Gilbert~

As I am done finished writing in my diary I closed it and put it under my mattress. I knew that my emotions were all over the place. I reached for my phone as I text Elena saying I'm not coming to the Salvatore's house. I got up and dress to leave for the grill. I walked to my car not knowing that I was being watched. I put my key in the ignition and drove towards the Mystic falls Bar and Grill. As I parked my car I locked it when I got out and walked towards to the door. Then I sense a person behind me. Pretending I haven't notice I kept on walking towards the open seat bar. I seat down and saw my brother Jeremy and Matt.

Matt came over towards me.

"Hey Hadley what can I get for you?"

I looked down at my hands as I was holding back to not look behind me.

"Just a glass of strawberry daiquiri. Thanks Matt." I nodded to Matt as he took my order. He left the bar to go to make my drink. Then as I waited i look at my phone in my clutched hands as I was about to text, it disappear in my hands.

"Hello Hadley." He whisper in my ear. I shivered in pleasure,and fright as I turn in my seat, as I saw that made my heart pounded so hard in my rib cage.

"Elijah?" I breath out in surprise.

He smirked at me as he was holding my phone.

"Hadley so good to see you again." He grins. He put my phone in his front jacket pocket.

"What do you want? And how are you even alive?" I asks him.

He shrugs and smiled at me.

Then he moved closer to me before he was about to answer me, Matt interrupt him as he handed my glass of strawberry daiquiri.

"Thanks Matt." He smiled at me then his eyes found Elijah's as Matt's eye brow raised in question at me. I smiled at him in reassurance. Matt smiled back at me and left to tend to another customer. Elijah watched the whole exchange between me and Matt.

"Who's he?" Elijah questioned at me.

"No one that that doesn't interest to you."I said uninterested to him. He stared at me as his hand raised to my cheek as he stroke my collarbone.

"Why are you here?" I whisper to him.

"You know why."

Elijah grab my hand as he use his other stoking hand to grab my drink.

"Alcoholic drinks are bad for you Hadley." He narrowed his eyes at the drink in his hand in question.

I scoffed. "Who says you who can tell me not to drink alcoholic drinks?"

"I did remember your indecent incident long time ago,"He reminder me back to our past.

I fold my hands in surrender as I knew what he was saying.

"That was a long time ago. I've change."

"So have I." Elijah said. He wipe his lent of his jacket shoulder as he grip me and pulled me into his arms. "Let's go." He warned me in not making a scene. I sighed. Knowing that struggling was inevitable. Elijah pull out cash for my unattended drink as he left next to it. I left outside with Elijah's arm wrap around my waist. He led me to my car as he opened, using my car key. I looked shock not knowing how he kept on doing those little tricks of stealing my keys. I huff in annoyance. He unlocked the passenger door from inside of the car control buttons as he walked me to the door. He opens the door and closed it behind me when I buckled the seat belt over me. Elijah was already in car that he started as he drove towards the open road.

There was silence in the car. I didn't know what else to say to him. I looked over at him. Noticing his expression was blank. He was always good of blocking his emotions. I turn to look at the passenger window as I lean towards the glass.

Elijah's hand grab my shoulder as he pulled me to sit up right. I complained as he put his finger on my lips. I was about to bite it, but i was to late when he pulled away. I frown as i realize I was going to bit his finger. I blushed in embarrassment as I turn my head so he won't see my red cheeks.

Elijah turn the car into the end of town as he made to a apartment complex. He parked the car and turned off the ignition as he flashed to my side. He open the car door as he open his palm hand towards me. I grabbed it as he led me to the apartment complex doors. He led me to the stairs as we walked up to his destination. He open the apartment door as he pushed me softly inside as he locked the door. As I made inside of into the adjoins rooms I saw a african male man and a boy that was a year older as my sister.

"Hello Elijah." The man said to him as he stand up to greet him.

"Hadley this is Jonas and his son Luka. They are warlocks. Like your friend Bonnie." I looked at him in horror as he mention Bonnie's name and her heritage.

I looked at the two warlocks in weary as I turn back to give Elijah my piece of mind.

"What am I doing here?"

I looked at him with impassive look on my face. Elijah lip curved as he turn towards the chair and say down gracefully in it.

"You're here because I want you to warn you. Don't get in my way." And he got up from the chair ignoring the warlocks as he continue his speech to me,"And that you are going to be here for a couple of days or mostly likely here for a week." He rub his chin in thought. I gasp in surprise. A week? What the hell. I growl at him. "No way in hell I'm staying here for a week. Beside if I did my aunt and siblings including my friends will notice I'm not there. They will notice something up. Not only that I don't want to be here. Being here with you. You disgust me." I swallowed in fear as I saw Elijah's eyes glow in anger.

He stared at me, saying nothing. Then he frown crosses his face as if he's considering what I've said.

"I disgust you?" His voice is bleak, and it's an echo of a question he asked me before when we first met a long ago.

"Yes...No...I don't know." This is such an exasperating conversation not one that I want to have now, here. I close my eyes and rub my forehead, trying to fathom how we got to this.

"Look, we were talking about me staying here. I can't. Please don't. I want to put some distance between us, between me and you. And not only for me, but for everyone not knowing that I knew you. I can't tell them about us. Please don't put me in that situation. I can't handle-" I stop when his eyes widen in hurt. Oh no...was he going to or was he not?

Elijah took a deep breath as he open his mouth. "Are you that angry for not wanting protection from me?" He asked me desperately trying to hold his fraying temper. I look up at his impassive stare, his eyes luminous, giving nothing away, his earlier hurt now hidden. But before as I ask the question, deep down I know the answer before he says it.

"I want you protected because your mine. I want everyone know your mine."

"I am not yours-look." I hold up my left arm as you see bruises of blue and yellowish dark green, showing him what he did to me yesterday as he manhandle me.

"It's not enough to stop me from claiming you."

"Not enough that I left you?" My voice is barely a whisper.

He blinks, registering the horror on my face. Where can I go from here? What else can I do?

"That not what... I mean is not," he stops and runs his hand through his overlong hair so that it flops over his forehead.

"What do you mean? That was not it? There's more?"

He swallow. "I want your world to begin and end with me," he says, expression raw. His comment completely scares me. It's like he's punched me hard in the stomach, winding and wounding me like he did in the past.

"It doesn't. Not anymore," I say without guile, because its the truth. "I'm just trying to establish my life in order, but I can't when you interfering with my life, and harming my friends and my sister. I can't just stop everything I doing and be here with you. I can't stay here to be imprisoned here or with you, Elijah. I'll go crazy. I'll have a job; it's all I've ever wanted. My dream job. It means the world to me. If I stay here I lose it." My throat swells and tears prick the backs of my eyes. I must not cry. I'm most not cry. I repeated inside my head.

He stares at me. Then he narrow his eyes. "I see. Is that so." His lips twitch with a hint of a smile. Whoa- change of mood, again! How can I ever keep up with Mr. Mercurial?

"Alright then. Leave. Now. Before I change my mind."

My mouth drops open.

"Fine. I'm leaving. Goodbye Elijah." I walked to the lock door. Before I closed the door I hear Elijah saying to me.

"Don't tell anyone I'm here. Or your friends suffer the consequences." I look back at him once more as I nodded. And then I close it behind me. Then as I reached my pocket I felt my keys and my phone. How? That impossible how did he put it back without me noticing? He had bed quick reflexes. Of course he a vampire not only that a Original.

I use my key to unlock the door and went inside. I sigh. Thank god that over. Then I saw Elijah step out of the complex apartment. Dang speak too soon. He look at me and then smirk as he flash using his vampire speed. He disappear in front of my view. Whoa. That was close I thought he changed his mind. I turn the car on.

... .. ...

I came back home. I opened the house door using my house key. I let myself in. I walked in the living room saw that no one was there. I walked over to the kitchen. I made me a sandwich of peanut butter and strawberry jelly. I say down on the stool near the island. I ate and clean up my mesh. I look at the clock as I saw how much time pass by when I was with Elijah and I finishing eaten. Four hours and twenty two minutes. Ugh so tired. I went up stairs as I open my bedroom door. I plop on my bed. I lay back down on my bed as I thought about my conversation with Elijah. Then all of the sudden I felt burning pain coming form my stomach. I grab my stomach as I cried in pain. I kneel on my bed cuddling to comfort my stomach. I lift my shirt up as I revealed my bare stomach I saw black designs of a tattoo shaping near my belly button. Oh my god. Why as happening to me. Then he gotten worse the tattoo shaping turn into a roselike flower with a eyes in the middle of the flower. The stem circles around my belly button.

"What is this?" I question myself. I touch it with my pointed finger as I made contact with my tattoo skin I then saw flash of red and then I black out.

**(Damien's Pov)**

After I got information on about Klaus and the Originals the damn the glass exploded as me and Rose fell onto the floor as Slater escaped as people scream of leaving the room and building. Me and Rose scram up on our feet as I help her out of the sunlight. She was burning as we move from the glass broken room.

... .. ...

**(Elena's Pov)**

Damn damn. Hadley not picking up her phone. We just got information when Rose talked about the most powerful, evil vampire Klaus. He's coming after me. And that Rose mention that Hadley knows Elijah and Klaus? How? Why didn't she tell us.

Stefan drop me off at my house as I made it to my house door. I gotten inside the my house as I saw how quietly the house was.

"Hello? Hadley are you here?" I ask if she or anyone was here. I sighed. As I made it upstairs I was about to open Hadley's door, but deciding not to as I went into my room and I got ready for bed.

...

Hadley lays on her bed as she was nearly in deep slumber of pain. There was a shadow of a figure near the end of her bed. The black cover figure smirk evilly as the figure touch her forehead.

"Soon. Very soon. You will be unstoppable force. My secret weapon." The figure chuckled as the person trail he/she figure as the figure's finger stop at her exposed stomach as her black roselike flower eye tattoo was glowing.

"Yes. Very soon. Hadley you will become what people fear in a dark and dangerous creature."

The figure lean down ad whisper in her ear. Hadley unresponsive as she lay defenseless as the figure smirked with a evil glint in the figure's eyes.

"It's our secret." Then the dark mysterious cover figure disappeared with a puff of black smoke.

Then Hadley woke up screaming.

**To be continue:**

**A/N:Hey how was that? Who is that dark figure? And now that Hadley sister and the Salvatore Brothers knows that Hadley knows Elijah? And what about Klaus? How does Hadley know him? And don't forget her crazy ass tattoo that appear on her stomach?**

**-Please don't forget to vote and Comment. And choose who's end up with Hadley.**

**~Elijah~**

**~Klaus~**

**~Damien~**

**~Kaiden~**


End file.
